


The Two Super Soldiers Get Superglued Together

by Lady_avenger37



Series: Author Inserts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a cockblock, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stucky - Freeform, Touching, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_avenger37/pseuds/Lady_avenger37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel gives Bucky payback, and it's at her boyfriend's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Super Soldiers Get Superglued Together

Loud screams were heard across the tower as Rachel entered the kitchen to find Clint Barton sitting and drinking his coffee.

 

“Rachel what the hell is going on?” Clint asked.

 

“Nothing…” Rachel replied like a child getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Well…..I may or may not have super glued the super soldiers together while they were asleep, and-“

 

“I’ve heard enough. You can face the wrath of Bucky when he wakes up.”

 

“My Bucky Bear won’t hurt me! He loves me too much!” Rachel exclaimed confidently.

 

“RACHEL GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!” Said Sargent yelled from down the hall.

 

“Oh shit. Don’t forget that we all love you and we’ll miss you.” Clint said as Rachel left the kitchen and ran to her room to find two upset super soldiers.

 

“What is it Bucky Bear?” She said while batting her eyelashes.

 

“Why am I super glued to Steve?” Growled Bucky from his position on the bed with Steve.

 

“You see, this is some what of pay back for when you handcuffed me to Steve and a bed.-“ Rachel began to explain.

 

“That didn’t turn out so bad did it?”

 

“Oh no, Stevie and I had loads of fun. Then you handcuffed me to Stark.”

 

“Buck, you deserve this, but why to me Rachel? I thought that you loved me?” Steve whined to his girlfriend.

 

“I love you Steve believe me. It’s just you fell asleep next to him and I didn’t know when the opportunity would strike again. I’m so sorry baby. I promise to make it up to you.” Rachel profusely apologized.

 

“You’re so sweet that I’m going to puke!” Bucky said.

 

“How about that making it up to me Rachel? I think that now would be a great idea right now.” Steve suggested.

 

“Alright, but what about him?” Whispered Rachel.

 

“He’ll just have to watch.” Steve said while smirking at his best friend.

 

“NO! You can’t have sex while I’m still attached to you!” Bucky yelled.

 

“Too bad Bucky Bear! I want Steve and I want him now!” Rachel complained.

 

“He’s mine!” Bucky exclaimed while wrapping his unglued part of his body around the Captain.

 

“No way in hell is he yours Barnes! Were you the one to take his V-card? I don’t think so! Have you even kissed him?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Shit. You two want to play dirty? NAT!” Rachel screamed while watching her boyfriend making out with his best friend.

 

“I’m not protecting you from Barnes.” Was Natasha’s protest from the other side of the door.

 

“Nat he’s stealing my Stevie! I want my Stevie back!”

 

“You owe me big time Rachel.” Natasha said as the two girls began to touch each other to elicit moans to tease the two men as they broke apart.

 

“What is she doing?” Steve asked.

 

“Fuck Rachel! You’ve got to be kidding me right now!” Bucky said as he became very aroused.

 

“Your little Sargent seems to be enjoying this…STEVEN what the fuck do you think your doing?” Rachel yelled as Steve began to sit up reaching for her.

 

“Wanting to touch my Rachel…” He looked like a sad puppy that didn’t get what he wanted. She refused to let him get close as he and Bucky were still attached at the hip.

 

“Let me get you out of this babe and I’ll let Nat deal with Bucky how about that?”

 

“Please Rachel I don’t like this. “

 

“Shut up you big baby! Did you not like seeing your getting touched by another girl?” Bucky interjected.

 

“Kinda, but she’s mine and all mine!” Steve complained.

 

"Now now Steve, you have to learn how to share." Natasha scolded.

 

“Nat….I want my Stevie now. Unglue them and punish Bucky Bear!” Rachel whined as Natasha got up and removed the two super soldiers from each other as Steve ran to Rachel.

 

“Yay! I get my Rachie back!” Steve yelled as Natasha dragged Bucky away.

 

“Stevie!”

 

“Can we cuddle?”

 

“I thought I was supposed to be paying you back?”

 

“That’s much better darling. Now why don’t you…”

 

“You two better not be having sex in there without me!” Tony yelled from the other side of your bedroom door.

 

“It’s my room, and I can fuck whoever I want to fuck!” Rachel yelled back.

 

“Fuck off Stark. Rachel is mine. Get the fucking hint!” Steve was enraged now.

 

“LANGUAGE!” Resonated throughout the entire tower and most likely all of New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Can somebody come up for a ship name for Steve and Rachel? Please? I'll be eternally grateful if you do!


End file.
